I Miss My Friend!
by kirsten.black
Summary: Como a explicação toda não caberia aqui no sumário, transformei o primeiro capitulo nisso, um 'guia antes da história'. Ps. No que diz respeito ao Gibbs e à Strauss, a história entre eles vai ser de AMIZADE, apesar dos dois serem os personagens escolhidos pros nomes aparecerem no sumario da história. :D
1. Considerações Iniciais

Eu sou terrível fazendo resumos de histórias, especialmente quando os caracteres pra isso são tão limitados quanto na descrição da história aqui, então resolvi transformar esse pequeno capitulo num resumo do que vocês podem esperar da minha história. (:

1 – A história não deixa, antes de mais nada, de ser uma espécie de universo um pouco alternativo. Para futuras referencias, ela é situada em algum ponto do ano de 2013. Pelas minhas contas a Jenny morreu em algum ponto de 2008, portanto a história se passa cerca de cinco anos depois da morte dela. Vamos dizer portanto que quando no encontro da Strauss com o Gibbs e a equipe dele acontecer, o "aniversário de cinco anos da morte dela", terá sido apenas alguns dias antes.

2 – Sim, a história é um crossover entre Criminal Minds e NCIS. Eu SEMPRE quis fazer algo assim. \o/

3 – No que diz respeito a Criminal Minds... os personagens que apareceram na sede do NCIS serão apenas a Strauss e o Rossi. E eles estão vivendo juntos, já há quase dois anos. Desde pouco depois de a ida dela para a reabilitação, e da morte da primeira mulher dele, Caroline. Ambos os acontecimentos passados em meados de 2011. Quem por acaso acompanhar Criminal Minds, vai entender as minhas referencias às duas situações.

4 – Outra coisa a se considerar, ainda que isso vá ser apenas mencionado em segundo plano, é sobre a Emily e o Hotch. Emily Prentiss e Aaron Hotchner, de Criminal Minds. Para que não reste a menor sombra de dúvidas sobre isso, quando por ventura a menção aparecer, os dois estão juntos também. Desde o ressurgimento da Emily na equipe, depois do exílio forçado na França.

5 – No que diz respeito à "personagens originais", vão ter alguns aqui sim. Os três filhos da Strauss vão ser ocasionalmente mencionados por ela, especialmente a mais velha das garotas, que teve um bebê e se casou. Nessa ordem. A menina, chamada de Jennifer, completara um ano no último dia 25 de Dezembro, apenas algumas semanas antes do dia do inicio da história.

6 – **Por último, e talvez o mais importante: Jenny e Strauss foram amigas, amigas próximas.** É aí que entra a maior parte do "universo alternativo" que eu mencionei no item 1. As duas se conheceram há mais de 25 anos, enquanto se preparavam para entrar o FBI e para a equipe do NCIS/da Marinha. Strauss é filha única, e de algum modo ela e Jenny se aproximaram bastante enquanto as duas mulheres preparavam o início de suas carreiras.

É isso. Espero que vocês venham a gostar da história. E qualquer duvida, por favor, é só deixar a pergunta. (:


	2. Prólogo What Hurts The Most, parte 1

" **Mom... você ainda não está bem. Me deixe ficar com você hoje. Com a Jenn.**

**Por favor, Karen. Não chame ela assim na minha frente. Pelo menos por alguns dias.**

**Vai ser difícil evitar a lembrança, mom. Ela foi batizada em homenagem à tia Jenn...**

**Eu sei. Eu sei. É que o primeiro aniversário da J... da minha neta acabou de passar. A sua madrinha teria gostado de estar presente. Na gravidez, no nascimento, nos primeiros anos da vida da sua filha... "**

Era com a filha mais velha, Karen, que Strauss estava conversando. Ambas estavam sentadas na sala da casa de Strauss, desde muito mais cedo. Strauss estava com os olhos bastante avermelhados, e uma caixa de lenços de papel com muito menos da metade do seu conteúdo se encontrava sobre a mesinha de centro. Ela havia saído para almoçar, dando a desculpa de que a filha e a única neta estariam na cidade, e desde então não voltara mais para o trabalho. Ela nem se preocupara em avisar Rossi, uma vez que ele e a equipe estavam fora da cidade há quase cinco dias, portanto não deveriam demorar muito mais tempo para voltar. Mesmo porque ela tinha a maldita reunião com o NCIS no dia seguinte, a reunião a qual ela decidira comparecer pessoalmente. E da qual ela não conseguiria se sair bem, caso seu marido não estivesse – sem medo de parecer clichê – ao seu lado para segurar a sua mão. Eles se encontrariam em casa, portanto, até o final daquela noite.

**Mãe... porque você de repente parece muito mais triste esse ano, do que em todos os anteriores?**

Karen perguntou, e a cautela em sua voz era absolutamente clara, quase palpável. Ela fora completamente pega de surpresa, dois dias antes, quando recebeu a ligação da mãe. Strauss lhe pedia para almoçar com ela, naquela quinta feira especificamente. O mais estranho na situação toda não foi o convite de Strauss, porque ela volta e meia pedia que Karen viesse de Nova York com a filha, ou então ia até a cidade visitar as duas. O que Karen estranhou foi o pedido específico para que ela trouxesse alguns dos seus álbuns de fotografia, desde a infância até as fotos mais recentes que ela tivesse. Quando Karen chegou à casa da mãe, segurando a filha e com as fotos dentro da bagagem, a sua surpresa só aumentou. Strauss estava em casa, dizendo que tinha resolvido tirar o resto do dia de folga. Quando elas abriram os álbuns, e Strauss foi passando as páginas deles e separando algumas das fotos, Karen finalmente entendeu o porque de toda aquela situação bizarra: Elas estavam próximas, se não fosse aquele o dia, do aniversário da morte de uma grande amiga de sua mãe, e que fora a madrinha de batismo de Karen.

**Eu recebi uma ligação, no dia em que convidei você pra vir passar o dia comigo hoje. De alguém da Marinha. O serviço de investigação criminal deles pegou um assassino em série há alguns meses, o sujeito matou alguns oficiais, e foi parar no corredor da morte...**

Enquanto iniciava a resposta à pergunta de Karen, Strauss ia pondo de lado algumas fotos, aquelas "escolhidas" por ela. Strauss ainda grávida, ladeada por duas pessoas, poucos dias antes do nascimento de Karen. Ao seu lado direito, o ex-marido, William. E do outro lado... Jenny Shepard, uma de suas primeiras amigas na academia preparatória, antes de tomarem rumos um pouco diferentes, uma no serviço de investigação da Marinha e a outra no FBI; A próxima, uma foto na maternidade. Dessa vez estavam apenas William e Strauss na foto, era a primeira foto deles segurando Karen. Jenny havia tirado a foto; A seguir, o batizado de Karen; Seu aniversário de um ano; A sua primeira bicicleta; Fotos com os irmãos; Algumas premiações que ela recebera ao longo dos anos na escola; Ela arrumada para um baile na escola; O seu aniversário de quinze anos, na tradicional foto com os pais e os padrinhos, Jenny e um irmão de William. Aquela última foto foi a mais difícil para Strauss olhar.

**... agora que a execução foi marcada para segunda feira, o advogado de defesa do miserável pediu que o NCIS trouxesse um doutor em psicologia comportamental, para analisar o estado mental do seu cliente. Ele tem batido na tecla de que o homem não está no seu estado normal desde que o agente do NCIS conseguiu extrair a confissão dele...**

Era a foto dos quinze anos de Karen. Elas três estavam tão lindas ali! Strauss soluçou, pondo a foto no topo da pequena pilha que já havia sido separada. Dos álbuns trazidos por Karen, aquela era a última que Strauss queria. Poucos meses depois do aniversário, Jenny fora designada como agente de campo a uma série de missões no exterior e Strauss assumiu o posto de supervisora de Hotch no BAU, e pelos anos seguintes até a morte de Jenny as carreiras das duas impediram que elas continuassem com o mesmo contato constante, portanto aquela era a última foto que ela tinha das três juntas. Em seguida ela se levantou, e mais alguns soluços foram entreouvidos enquanto ela ia até sua bolsa, jogada sobre a mesa na sala de jantar, ambiente vizinho àquele aonde elas estavam. Karen não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela nunca, nunca tinha visto a sua mãe tão... triste, a não ser pelo dia exato da morte de sua 'tia', cinco anos antes. Depois disso, raríssimas foram as vezes em que a garota viu Strauss derramar mais do que algumas lágrimas. E no entanto ali estavam elas, conversando quase a tarde toda, e Strauss com os olhos já irritados de tanto que ela parecia ter chorado nessas últimas horas. _**Péssima hora para o David estar viajando, infelizmente. Ele é o único que consegue fazê-la se acalmar realmente. **_Karen se repreendeu imediatamente de seu pensamento, já que Rossi estava viajando a trabalho e tudo o mais, mais ela só estava sendo honesta consigo mesma. Ninguém melhor do que Rossi para fazer a sua mãe se sentir mais calma, mais segura. Karen não teve muito mais tempo para pensar a respeito, com a volta de sua mãe à sala.

**... não há dúvidas da culpa dele, e nem possibilidade de a execução ser adiada, ou mesmo anulada. Mais o diretor do NCIS não quis negar esse último recurso ao criminoso, então entrou em contato conosco, que temos muito mais habilidade em lidar com tipos como o que ele tem em mãos.**

Strauss abriu o envelope que tirara de dentro da sua bolsa, revelando cópias de algumas fotos recentes (uma da sua neta, quando recém-nascida; uma da menina dando os primeiros passos; e por fim uma dela com a mãe e a avó, no aniversário de um ano) bem como de uma mais antiga. Nessa, estavam presentes Strauss, Rossi, Gideon, Jenny, Corrine Whitman, Elizabeth Prentiss e mais dois homens, um deles cujo nome Strauss já não lembra mais. O outro havia sido praticamente 'jogado sobre o colo dela', dois dias antes, depois da ligação de Leon Vance. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Aquelas pessoas, dizia a legenda do recorte de jornal na época, poderiam ser consideradas o futuro dos Estados Unidos um dia. De certa forma, a profecia acabou se cumprindo: Strauss, Rossi e Gideon fundaram o BAU pouco tempo depois; Jenny acabou como diretora do NCIS, e Gibbs era o seu melhor agente; Corrine Whitman comandava a CIA, há quase cinco anos; E Elizabeth se tornara embaixadora e depois senadora, em Nova York. Strauss pôs a foto, antiga o suficiente para que nem mesmo Karen fosse nascida ainda, junto com as outras. Recostou-se no sofá, os olhos fechados. Era como se todas aquelas lembranças a tivessem cansado imensamente.

**Se é algo tão trivial assim, porque você não manda outro agente? Porque você quer ir pessoalmente?**

**Porque o Gibbs ainda trabalha lá. Jethro Gibbs, eu não sei se você vai lembrar...**

**É claro que eu lembro do nome! A tia Jenn não perdia uma oportunidade sequer de falar dele. **

Strauss acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto pegava a cópia que havia feito daquela foto mais antiga, e passava-a às mãos de Karen. Ela identificou imediatamente a mãe, Rossi, a embaixadora Prentiss, e Jenny. E Gibbs, ao lado da ruiva. Os outros não importavam tanto quanto esses, era o que a garota pensava. Ela mesma ficou observando aquela foto durante um bom tempo, enquanto Strauss mantinha o voto de silencio, bem como os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada contra o encosto do sofá. Subitamente a atenção delas foi atraída para o som de um choro, vindo do quarto de hóspedes. Aparentemente Jenn acabara de acordar, e a julgar pelo horário depois de conferido no relógio, ela estaria esfomeada.

**Vá. Ela deve estar com fome, à essa hora. Não é como se eu fosse fugir daqui.**

Strauss disse à filha, e depois que ela se levantou, a mãe se acomodou melhor no sofá. Sobre o envelope, estavam as fotos que ela havia separado para levar consigo. Ela nem mesmo sabia o porque de estar fazendo aquilo. Mais o fato é que Gibbs talvez fosse a única pessoa que partilhasse, naquele momento, a angústia que ela estava sentindo. Jenny fora apaixonada por Gibbs até os seus últimos dias, Strauss tinha certeza disso, de tanto que a amiga falava sobre ele. E Gibbs parecia ter os seus sentimentos por Jenny também, uma vez que – segundo a própria Jenny -, Gibbs parecia pensar nela 'como uma esposa'. Strauss achou portanto que fosse uma boa idéia, compartilhar com ele o fato de que não era o único sofrendo pela morte da ex-diretora do NCIS. Strauss foi se acomodando no sofá, e meio sem querer, acabou adormecendo. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, quando Karen voltou do quarto depois de alimentar e de trocar a fralda da filha, encontrou a mãe adormecida. Teve pena de acordá-la, já que ela possivelmente estaria se sentindo cansada demais, depois de uma tarde tão conturbada pelas suas emoções, que ela raramente deixava vir à tona. Buscou um cobertor no armário do quarto de hóspedes, que ela já estava começando a se acostumar a usar, e cobriu a mãe. Foi então até a cozinha, descobrir se tinha algo que podia preparar para comer ou se precisaria pedir algo. Descobriu uma lasanha na geladeira, e ela já estava quase terminando de ser esquentada, quando Karen ouviu o barulho de chaves destrancando a porta da frente da casa. Correu imediatamente até lá, apontando para o sofá aonde Strauss dormia e pedindo para que Rossi fizesse silencio, enquanto a seguia até a cozinha. O homem estranhou, antes de mais nada, o fato de Karen estar ali na casa deles. A esposa não havia comentado que a garota estaria na cidade, e ela sempre comentava quando um dos filhos vinha visita-la. Segundo, ele estranhou quando a viu adormecida no sofá, e todas aquelas fotos espalhadas sobre a mesinha de centro. Deu de ombros, largando a bolsa que normalmente leva quando tem alguma viagem de campo, e seguiu Karen até a cozinha.

**Eu espero não estar me intrometendo demais... mas esquentei uma lasanha, torcendo para que você chegasse de viagem com fome, já que a mamãe mesmo não vai comer mais nada hoje pelo visto.**

Karen disse, tirando a lasanha do forno e colocando-a sobre a mesa. Rossi, automaticamente, tirou pratos e talheres para ambos do armário. Karen esboçou um sorriso, entendendo aqueles dois pratos como um sinal de que ele a acompanharia no jantar. Depois de servir as duas poções de lasanha para ambos, no que Rossi apanhou a jarra de suco na geladeira, foi a vez de ele falar.

**Eu posso estar parecendo repetitivo... mais você está em casa aqui, Karen. Essa é a casa da sua mãe, portanto é a casa de vocês também. Mais falando nela...**

Ele perguntou, e enquanto eles comiam, Karen narrou toda a sequencia de acontecimentos curiosos, desde dois dias antes quando Strauss convidou a filha para vir visita-la naquele dia. Depois ela contou porque a mãe provavelmente estaria mais triste do que o normal, agindo mais estranhamente do que o normal aqueles últimos dias. Sem querer ela mesma se permitiu finalmente emocionar um pouco, agora que não estava na presença da mãe, lembrando alguns fatos misturados que ela se lembrava da convivência com a madrinha. Rossi lembrava dela, e lembrava desse nome, Jenny Shepard. Eles se conheceram muitos anos atrás, muitos mesmo. Por fim, Karen comentou sobre a ligação que a mãe disse ter recebido dois dias atrás, do diretor do NCIS.

**Ela foi provavelmente o que serviu de gatilho, e que desenrolou todas essas lembranças na cabeça da sua mãe.**

Rossi disse, à certa altura, quando eles já tinham terminado de comer, mas ainda estavam sentados em lados opostos da mesa, conversando. O que eles não perceberam é que estavam sendo observados por um par de olhos azuis, já há algum tempo. Karen estava envolvida em sua narração sobre a ligação que Strauss recebera e sobre os comentários que ela fizera a respeito do assunto, e Rossi estava de costas para a porta, portanto ambos não a notaram até que ela chamasse a atenção para si.

**Foi bom você não ter se casado com um profiler, Karen. Porque se você tivesse dado a mesma sorte que eu dei, ele conheceria você melhor do que você mesma. E entenderia dos seu sentimentos as vezes melhor do que você, também.**

Strauss disse, os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, e fazendo o melhor que podia para esboçar um sorriso. Os seus olhos já estavam um pouco menos vermelhos, mas ainda assim havia sinais claros ali de que ela andara chorando. Ela se aproximou de Rossi, o suficiente para que ele passasse um dos braços ao redor da sua cintura, arrastando-a para perto dele e dando um beijo na sua cabeça. Strauss suspirou, esforçando-se para sustentar o meio sorriso.

**Um marido como o David? Impossível. Acho que o exemplar é único, mamãe. Portanto você pode se considerar uma mulher de sorte.**

Karen disse, sinceramente, arrancando uma expressão surpresa de Rossi e um sorriso sincero de Strauss, o primeiro dos últimos dois dias. A jovem ainda estava se acostumando à essa intimidade com Rossi, desde o casamento dele com sua mãe e desde o nascimento da sua filha, então ainda não era lá muito comum ela elogiá-lo assim tão subitamente e de maneira tão espontânea.

**Você não quer comer um pouco, mom? Eu não me lembro de você comer nada desde a hora do almoço...**

Karen perguntou, mesmo já prevendo qual seria a resposta de Strauss. Ela sabia que a mãe não conseguiria comer nada, que a comida simplesmente não "lhe desceria pela garganta" naquele momento. Um silencio incomodo pairou sobre a cozinha, antes de Strauss finalmente quebrar aquele silencio.

**Eu só quero tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça, e ir para a cama.**

Strauss disse, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo outra vez, mas se mantendo naquela posição, parada bem ao lado de Rossi, ainda meio abraçado à ela. Os três presentes suspiraram, e Rossi se afastou, possivelmente para procurar os analgésicos para que a mulher pudesse toma-los. Nesse meio tempo Karen começou a tirar a mesa, pondo toda a louça suja na pia.

**A que horas, hã, vocês tem que sair de manhã? Se os nossos horários baterem, eu quero pegar uma carona para o aeroporto.**

Karen perguntou, enquanto limpava os pratos para coloca-los na lava louças depois. À essa altura Rossi estava de volta à cozinha, com o remédio para a enxaqueca de Strauss em mãos.

**A reunião é as onze. Você me acompanha, Dave?**

Depois do convite, ela fez para Rossi o mesmo resumo rápido que ela fizera para Karen há alguns instantes, sobre como se dera esse encontro entre FBI e NCIS, e também sobre o porque de ela querer atender pessoalmente ao chamado. Rossi sabia que ela consideraria aquele chamado, nessa semana em particular, como uma espécie de sinal. **"A mente dela é bem complicada mesmo de se conseguir acompanhar"**, é o que Rossi sempre diz sobre Strauss.

**Claro que sim! A que horas sai o seu vôo, Karen? Nós podemos te deixar lá, e seguir para Washington.**

**Bem, ele sai as dez, então eu tenho que estar lá um pouco antes disso apenas. Como eu vou embarcar com a... com um bebê, é sempre mais rápido.**

Rossi perguntou, tomando a frente por Strauss e dizendo que dariam um jeito de deixa-la no aeroporto, sabendo que a mulher concordaria rapidamente em fazer isso pela filha. A seguir, a resposta de Karen deixou o homem intrigado, pelo fato de que ela pareceu ter 'hesitado' em dizer o nome da própria filha em voz alta. Ele inevitavelmente olhou da garota para a mãe dela, ligeiramente confuso.

**Você já foi um pouco mais esperto, Dave..**

**Eu escolhi o nome da minha filha, em parte, como uma homenagem à minha madrinha...**

**... que ela queria que estivesse presente, no casamento e no nascimento da Jenn, como em todos os outros momentos anteriores e importantes da vida dela. **

Strauss foi a primeira a falar, seguida por Karen, e depois por Strauss de novo. Rossi acenou com a cabeça, tudo de repente parecendo muito mais claro agora. Ele se arrependeu por ter 'feito' as duas lhe contarem esse detalhe da história, especialmente por Strauss que estava tão sensível à todo esse assunto.

**Bem... nesse caso eu acho melhor nós irmos todos deitar, e dormir um pouco.**

**Porque o nosso dia vai ser bastante longo amanhã. **

Rossi falou primeiro, e Strauss imediatamente concordou com ele. Depois de uma ligeira discussão, Karen conseguiu convencê-lo a deixar que ela terminasse de tirar a mesa e de limpá-la, de modo que logo ela estaria na cama assim como eles. A garota se despediu da mãe, e depois do marido dela, e os dois foram em direção ao seu quarto, passando antes pelo de hóspedes para que Strauss desse um 'beijinho de boa noite' em Jennifer, que dormia tão tranquilamente ali. Finalmente, os dois chegaram ao seu quarto, e logo foram se deitar, depois de trocarem de roupa. Strauss custou a adormecer, mesmo tão cansada, preocupada sobre o impacto que o dia seguinte teria sobre ela. Não pela reunião em si, essa ela tiraria de letra, mais pelo encontro que ela inevitavelmente teria, e pelo fato de que ela estaria colocando os pés dentro do prédio do NCIS pela primeira vez, sem a perspectiva de um encontro com Jenny ali, como diretora. Strauss repetiu para si mesma, em voz baixa para que Rossi não acordasse, as palavras que se tornaram o seu mantra sempre que ela precisava se acalmar, desde que ela deixara a reabilitação. Serenidade era algo que ela definitivamente iria precisar, para suportar o dia seguinte, sem precisar quebrar os seus anos de sobriedade.

"**Deus, concedei-me a serenidade para aceitar as coisas que eu não posso modificar; **

**Coragem para modificar as coisas que posso; E sabedoria para saber a diferença."**

* * *

**Fim da primeira parte desse "prólogo". Todo focado na Strauss e na parte 'Criminal Minds' desse crossover, eu sei. Mais pretendo compensar isso no início do próximo capitulo, que será praticamente todo focado no Gibbs, com o encontro entre eles dois se dando no final do mesmo. Comentários são sempre bem vindos. (:  
**


End file.
